Temores
by ItaNee-Chan
Summary: El la quiere, pero teme que ella quiera a uno de sus mejores amigos Lime-Lemon Reggi x Twister


Temores

Aclaraciones:

Reggi, Twister, Trish, Sherry y Keony tienen 17 años

Otto y Sam tienen 16

"No se como llegué a esto, ni cuando empezó todo, era la fiesta de fin de año, tu, yo, Otto-man y el Calamar nos encontrábamos ayudando a Raymundo con los preparativos para fin de año, faltaban 10 minutos, Otto ya me estaba contando sobre lo que pediría para su 17vo cumpleaños, mientras yo te observaba hablando con Sam-Calamar."

Mauricio "Twister" Rodríguez se encontraba observando a Reggi Rocket hablando con Samuel "Calamar", mientras cargaba un gran frasco de helado. Delante de el se encontraba su mejor amigo y casi hermano Otto Rocket, quien seguía hablando sin sospechar que Twister no le prestaba ni una pizca de atención.

-Pero lo mejor que me podría pasar es que Trish al fin dejara de verme como un niño pequeño…- Decía Otto tranquilamente, mientras dejaba el helado sobre la mesa.

-Tranquilo Otto-man, de seguro lo lograrás… creo que has madurado aunque sea un poco desde que eramos niños.

-Muy gracioso Mauricio… ¿Y tu? ¿Aun te gusta Sherry?

-No… no es mi tipo… quizás que esta fumando.

-Hablando de chicas… El calamar me confesó que le gustaba Reggi… -dijo Otto algo molesto, posiblemente celos de hermanos- No me imagino a ambos juntos… es decir, se que Reggi siempre lo defendía… pero…

Otto no se imaginaba lo mucho que lastimaba a su amigo con aquellas palabras, aunque Mauricio sonreía, en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo de tristeza.

-Yo tampoco… sería muy raro –decía Twister sin muchos ánimos-estoy cansado, ¿crees que a Tito le importe si me tiro en su cama un momento?

-Para nada Brother… anda a descansar.

Y sin mas que hacer ni decir, Mauricio subió las escaleras, dejando atrás al bullicio y la música, en su mente solo estaba la triste idea de que Reggi y Sam-Calamar comenzaran una relación, pero peor que eso… que luego formaran una familia y le pidieran ser padrino… ¡En que estaba pensando! Sus segundos mejores amigos no tenían ninguna relación y ya los estaba imaginando casados y con hijos.

-Será mejor que duerma… -dijo Twister mientras entraba a la habitación y sin mas se metía a la cama, sin tener sueño, con la vista hacia el techo, pensativo, temeroso.

Mientras que Regina Rocket se encontraba tomando las botellas de vino y champaña en dirección a la mesita de tabla de surf, siendo mirada de lejos por su hermano y el calamar desde su asiento, solo faltaban 7 minutos para año nuevo.

-Y… ¿Qué harás con Trish? –le preguntó Sam a su amigo.

-No te preocupes, hablamos con calma… y ahora me dará una oportunidad, eso si, tengo que encontrarme con ella en el muelle antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales… -Dijo Otto.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti! –dijo Sam contento.

-¿Y tu que harás? ¿Cuando le dirás a Reggi?

-Le diré en cuando tenga la oportunidad.

-Pues apresúrate, pues Keony no se queda atrás… -dijo Otto divertido.

Keony se había dirigido donde Reggi para conversar sobre la vida y también sobre Sherry, Sam había reunido todo su valor para confesarse con su mejor amiga, pero el destino cruel hizo que un mareado Tito derramara su Vaso Familiar de cerveza con helado sobre la pobre joven Rocket.

-¡Tito! –Exclamaron su sobrino y Reggi.

-Hay Noelani lo lamento… -hip- estoy algo mareado, pero si quieres puedes ir a mi pieza y ducharte.

-Tio… Noelani está allí hablando con la oficial Shirley –le corrigió Keony avergonzado.

Reggi, indignada por el incidente subió por las escaleras, alejandose de la vista de su hermano y de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento Reggi, pero es hora de que te des cuenta de lo que sientes… -se decía Trish, quien estaba escondida detrás de Raymundo, mientras miraba de reojo a Otto.

Otto sonreía divertido, el estaba conciente de los sentimientos de su amigo por algo lo habían estado planeando el y Trish, en el fondo lo lamentaba por el Calamar, pero… Para un Calamar, atrapar peces es pan comido…

Mientras que en la habitación de Tito, Twister se encontraba en silencio, tapado hasta la nariz, pues el ambiente no era el más tibio; cuando entró Reggi de golpe y sin notar la presencia del pelirrojo, entró al baño, echando una que otra grosería, cosa que hacía cuando estaba sola y molesta.

-¿Reggi aquí? –se dijo Twister nervioso.

Mientras que en el baño, Reggi se encontraba desvistiéndose, ya no podría ponerse su vestido, pero gracias a dios había llevado su mochila con una polera delgada y unas pantaletas, ya que no tenía pensado festejar, sino dormir y dormir. Sin más que alegar, entró a la ducha…

Faltaban 2 minutos para año nuevo, la joven Rocket se encontraba terminando de secarse su cabello violeta, con su pillama improvisado puesto. Twister aun se encontraba en la cama, nervioso y algo sonrojado, debido a que tuvo que reprimir su deseo para entrar a la ducha y bañarse con ella.

Reggi salió del cuarto de baño y se encaminó a la cama, Twister no sabía que hacer, estaba nervioso, pero no iba a perder esa oportunidad de saber los sentimiento de la pelivioleta. Cuando Reggi se metió a la cama, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

-¡Twister! –dijo algo nerviosa- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-Yo llegué antes… ¡Pero no voy a dejar que te vayas! –dijo decidido, mientras la acercó a el abrazándola desde la cintura.

-¿¡Que estas pensando Mauricio!? –dijo algo alterada.

-¿Te gusta Sam-Calamar? –dijo el serio, colocándose sobre la morena, acorralándola con sus piernas y obligandola a verlo a los ojos

-¿Qué?

-¿Si o no?... –el moreno hizo una pausa- es lo único que quiero saber y te dejaré ir…

-Twister Mauricio Rodríguez… Sammy es como mi hermanito… como Otto… no lo puedo querer de otra forma, ni lo hago.

-¿Entonces te gusta Keony?

-El es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve… -decía la pelivioleta olvidando la situación en la que estaba.

-Entonces… ¿Lars?

-Que asco… -se quejó Reggi molesta- ¿Ese cretino? Primero muerta.

-¡¿Entonces quien?! Dime… tengo que saberlo… -dijo Twister mientras se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de la joven, lo suficiente para sentir su respiración, pero no tan cerca para rozar sus labios con los de ella.- Dimelo por lo que mas quieras…

-Twister… -Reggi estaba muy sonrojada, cosa que para el pelirrojo no pasó desapercibido, faltaba 1 minuto para año nuevo, cuando el decidió terminar con la distancia y darle a la pelivioleta un dulce, suave y amoroso beso.

Reggi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba con ropas cortas, en una cama con el mejor amigo de su hermano y el la estaba besando; ella sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho y correspondió aquel beso que duró hasta 30 segundo para año nuevo.

-Me gustas… -susurró ella, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.- desde hace tiempo.

-Tu también Reggi… y mucho.

Twister comenzó a besar el cuello de su amiga, mientras con sus manos acariciaba su fina figura de mujer de 17 años, ya no le importaba que Reggi fuera unos cuantos meses; por no decir 3; mayor que el, al fin y al cabo en el amor no hay edad. Mientras que la pelivioleta se dejaba llevar por las caricias y los besos del pelirrojo.

Poco a poco, las manos de Twister subieron, hasta alcanzar los suaves y desarrollados pechos de ella, los cuales masajeó con delicadeza, logrando en ella un suave gemido, el cual coincidió con los primeros fuegos artificiales de la madrugada del primero de Enero; los labios de el dejaron su cuello para saborear el dulce manjar de los de la pelivioleta, haciendola arquear, sin dejar de mover sus manos.

-Ah… Twister…. –decía Reggi entre suaves Gemidos.

-Te Amo –dijo el susodicho de la nada, su voz y sus ojos delataban que lo que decía era verdad.

-Yo tambien… -respondió la pelivioleta de corazón entre suspiros.

El Pelirrojo un tanto acalorado, se sacó su polera, con lo que aprovechó de quitársela a la joven, pudiendo admirar su pecho, para luego poder probar uno de ellos. Eligió el derecho sin razon aparente, comenzando a succionarlo, mientras que al izquierdo lo seguía acariciando con su mano zurda y su mano diestra la dirigió al centro de la muchacha, ingresando un dedo al sexo de su amada, logrando aumentar la intensidad de los gemidos de placer de Reggi.

-¡Ah! Twister –gritó ahora la pelivioleta entre gemidos.

Cada vez que ella lo llamaba, sentía que le volvían las fuerzas para seguir, aumentó la cantidad de dedos introducidos de uno, a dos, de dos a tres a cuatro y a 5, logrando que ella llegara al éxtasis antes que el.

Por un instante se detuvo para contemplarla sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, su cabello caía libre hasta tapar sus pechos y sus ojos revelaban sierto temor y nerviosismo.

-¿Quieres segui? –preguntó el apenado.

-Si…

-¿Segura?

-Si…

-¿Completamente segura?

-Mauricio… ya te dije que si… -dijo Reggi algo fastidiada.

El le sacó sus pantaletas, mientras que ella lo dejaba en boxer's, estos tenían pequeñas cámaras lo que causó una risilla en la pelivioleta.

-Quisiera tener mi cámara para grabar este momento.

-Ni en tus sueños… Twister… -dijo ella cariñosa y seriamente.

Sin perder mas tiempo, el pelirrojo introdujo dos dedos al sexo de su amada, mientras que comenzaba a morder su pecho, logrando que gimiera mas y mas, ella no aguantó mas y le quitó la ropa que le quedaba, quedando ambos desnudos, el sobre ella.

-¿Cien por ciento segura?

-Si…

Y sin mas que decir o hacer, el entró en ella lentamente, mientras observaba una mueca de dolor, acompañada de un grito y una lagrima en la mejilla de la Pelivioleta, con el pasar de las embestidas, el grito se volvió un gemido de placer puro y tanto el dolor como las lágrimas pasaron a mejor vida.

-Ah, Mauricio… más… más… te quiero dentro de mi… más rápido, más profundo -decía entre gemidos, mientras le enterraba las uñas en su espalda.

Y como un genio en una botella, Mauricio cumplió los deseos de su amada, sus embestidas cada vez eran mas profundas y veloces, mientras sentía como las uñas de Reggi se le clavaban en su espalda, como si fuese una gatita con temor a caerse de un árbol.

-Te amo Regina… -dijo el ahogando un gemido.

-Y yo a ti Mauricio… -le respondió en un gemido.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, la pelivioleta pudo sentir como un líquido tibio se depositaba en ella, al tiempo en que su amado caía sobre su pecho y ella sobre la almohada. Los fuegos artificiales ya habían terminado y la música de la "cabaña" volvió a subir, en lo que el joven le depositaba un tierno beso en la sien, para pasar a su frente y a los labios.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra... –dijo Twister mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-TU también me haces feliz Mauricio… -dijo ella antes de besarle los parpados.

Ambos se abrazaron y al cabo de unos minutos ella se encontraba en el pecho de el. Delineando su pecho, su vientre y su rostro, antes de quedarse dormida, ya que aunque la idea de un baño era tentadora por todo el sudor que la bañaba, el cansancio era demasiado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 11 de la mañana del primero de enero, Otto y Trish se encontraban en la habitación de Tito, esperando a que Reggi y Twister despertaran, consientes de lo que había pasado anoche, ya que sus ropas estaban en el suelo y estaban durmiendo abrazados.

-Lo voy a matar… -dijo Otto molesto- yo quería que hablaran, no que tuvieran sexo durante toda la noche y sin condón… a que Twister fue tan estúpido como para no usar preservativo.

-Relájate Otto, que tu de responsable no puedes decir nada… si no fuera porque mi periodo comenzó en la madrugada, tendrías que estar hablando con mis padres sobre la posibilidad de un bebe.

-Pero no me puedes negar que no estuvo increíble… tu… yo… la playa… el agua tibia… solos… -dijo Otto mientras abrazaba a su novia.

Reggi había despertado hace algunos minutos, pero seguía fingiendo dormir por temor a los reproches de su hermano… Pero el comentario de la posibilidad de un bebé la perturbó, solo podía esperar y cuando nadie la siguiera iría a comprar un test de embarazo.

Twister despertó bostezando mientras se estiraba perezosamente, sus parpados le pesaban por los que los frotó, pero se encontró con el rostro de Otto quien lo miraba muy molesto.

-¡Dime que usaste Condón! –gritó Otto alterado.

-Tranquilo Otto, a Reggi le llega 2 días después que a mi… así que no pasó nada….

-¿Segura? –preguntaron los jóvenes Rocket a la vez.

-Cien por ciento segura de eso… ambas tenemos ciclos irregulares coordinados… bueno… las tres contando a Sherry que le da después que a mi y antes que a ti… -dijo Trish tranquila.

-Por el bien de mi Brother, espero que así sea… -dijo Otto molesto.

-¿Yo que hice Bro? –preguntó Twister confundido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y tal como predijo Trish, dos días después a Reggi le llegó su periodo, un gran alivio para Twister y los Rocket. Durante ese año Samuel tuvo que hacerse la idea de que Reggi amaba a Mauricio y que por mas que le doliera tenía que dejarla ir.

Todo era distinto ahora, Sam conoció a una joven de su clase que era de Texas y le gustaban las mismas cosas que el y se enamoraron, Trish y Otto aunque discutían por deportes siempre se escapaban a la playa por las noches, Keony y Sherry comenzaron una relación a distancia y hermosa; Finalmente Mauricio y Reggi pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y con cada día que pasaba su relación se volvía mas y mas fuerte, que ni la lluvia, ni las constantes amenazas de Otto por el tema del preservativo, los separaría…

Fin


End file.
